Doug's Dinner Date
Doug's Dinner Date is the first part of the fourth episode of season two of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Patti invites Doug over for dinner with the rest of the gang and Doug is thrilled. It's a dream come true for Doug until Patti tells Doug she will be serving liver and onions (one of Doug's most hated foods). Doug tries everything (including hypnosis) to overcome his fear, and believes he's ready to eat the liver with Patti. Recap Intro The episode begins at a castle with Doug as a knight attempting to win Patti's heart. But he has to complete one more task: eat liver and onions, much to his disgust. Main Episode The next day at school, Patti invites Doug over for dinner Sunday night. Doug is delight, but soon discovers that it's a group dinner. She also tells him that they are serving liver and onions, which Doug has a blatant aversion towards. So he asks Skeeter to help him practice on liking them and invites him over to dinner with his family, adding that he'll have his mother making him liver tonight. But during the dinner at nighttime, Doug struggles to try it and just sits there poking at the liver. Doug's imagination: Doug is seen as a knight poking at his liver while having dinner at the table with the others asking for the ketchup when the liver on his plate morphs into a liver dragon about to attack him. Doug runs between the dragon's legs and the two battle each other, using forks as swords. Doug ends up losing his fork and the dragon has him cornered. Doug then realizes that he's not ready to try the liver and onions yet and excuses himself from the table. In Doug's room, Skeeter tries to hypnotize him into liking liver and onions, telling him that when he sees liver and onions, he would just see Honker dogs and fries. Doug only manages to hallucinate and see Skeeter as a Honker dog instead. Doug then decides that he has had enough liver and onions for tonight. The next day, he goes to Mr. Dink for assistance, and the eccentric neighbor offers him a Taste-Be-Gone substance, which is used for not tasting a thing after making contact on the tongue. Doug later rebuffs it and gets advice from Judy instead. While in her room, Judy suggests that Doug should look through the perspective of the food to understand it. But Doug feels that this isn't working, and Judy tells him that she has never known anyone getting hysterical over dinner. Doug's imagination: In the dungeon, Doug, as a knight is getting prepared when a smells permeates through his face. He faints backwards and a plate of liver and onions is shown underneath him. Later, the night before Patti's dinner, the Funnie family have dinner at Cowboy Jacques' House of Boeuf, an Old West-themed restaurant with French staff. After consulting the menu, Doug orders #47 (liver and onions), much to the shock of the customers and Rudy, the waiter. When Doug is presented with his order, he gives it a taste and likes it. He imagines himself as Patti's prince and outside of his imagination, he gains cheers from everyone at the restaurant. The next day, Doug and Skeeter are walking to Patti's house and Skeeter is impressed by Doug's bravery. They arrive at Patti's house and prepare to have dinner, but Doug, eager to try the liver and onions Patti said she was serving, finds out that Patti was just only joking and she says that she knew about his aversion towards them through his "Things I Hate Most" oral speech in class. He later discovers that they are having Honker dogs and fries instead. A confused Doug once again hallucinates, seeing everyone as Honker dogs right before fainting out of his chair. Doug is later seen in his room writing his latest event in his journal stating that Patti's dinner turned out great at the end. However, after hypnotizing himself with the help of a mirror, Porkchop hallucinates and sees Doug as an ice cream cone, much to Doug's confusion. Cast *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Patti Mayonnaise *Skeeter Valentine *Beebe Bluff *Judy Funnie *Phil Funnie *Theda Funnie *Rudy *Mayor White *Bud Dink *Roger Klotz *Ned Cauphee *Willie White *Boomer Bledsoe Category:Season 2 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop tossing paint at the screen